Love In a Storm
by Mariel of Fantasy
Summary: It's a cold, stormy night, Mariel and Dandin take cover in a small hut. What Happens. . .? One Shot Mariel/Dandin set between Mariel of Redwall & The Bellmaker. Oh, and R&R!


It was getting dark, and shadowy clouds crowded the sky as Dandin and Mariel trekked through Mossflower wood. They were chatting away about everything; from October Ale to hedgehogs.

Mariel was just getting into the subject of Martin the Warrior when they heard the rumbling of thunder overhead.

Mariel froze, her eyes grew wide, her paws started to tremble, and fear was expressed all over her face.

Dandin had seen this happen to his friend before, though only twice. Ever since Mariel had been cast out into the sea by Gabool the Wild, she had been terrified of storms ever since.

He took her arm and started to pace slowly, while speaking to her. "It's alright," he said, as if he was talking to a frightened Dibbun, instead of a skilled warrior. "you'll be just fine. 'Tis only a bit of thunder…"

As Dandin tried to calm Mariel down there was a flash of lightning, and almost instantly it started to rain. Mariel clung even tighter to Dandin. The young warrior looked franticly about for shelter from the storm.

Then he saw it.

Up ahead was a small, old, abandoned hut.

"It's not much," he muttered to himself, "But it'll have t'do." Then he turned to his companion, "Mariel, there's a small little hut up ahead. We can stay there until the storm passes over. C'mon!" The mousemaid managed a small nod before they took off running towards the shelter.

***

The two mice were about half way to the hut when it started to rain harder. Dandin turned to Mariel to see how she was doing. Mariel was coughing, and gasping for air, as if she were re-living the moments she was almost drowned at sea.

Once they finally got to the door of the hut, Dandin burst the door open. The two mice ran inside. Dandin slammed the door shut, then looked at Mariel, to see if she was alright.

Mariel had knelt to the floor, breathing deeply, she was soaked through to her fur (then again, so was he), her teeth were chattering, and she was trembling all over.

Dandin walked over and knelt down next to her, he rubbed her shoulders and back, to warm her up. "It's alright," he said gently "we're safe in here. 'Tis alright…" While he was doing this he looked around the hut. It was a small place, being there only one room, but it had a nice cozy feeling. There was a fireplace, to the right of it was a bed, in a corner was a pile of fire wood, and in front of the fire place was a worn red rug, and in another corner a small table with chairs.

***

After awhile Mariel was vaguely becoming her old self. "I'm ok Dan," she said, her voice a little shaky, "r-really. . . I-I'm just cold."

"Alright, I'll get a fire going." Dandin stayed with her for just a moment longer, until he was sure Mariel was ok. Then he got some of wood from the pile in the corner and started a fire. After that he escorted Mariel over to the fireplace.

Once she settled down, Dandin went over to the bed and pulled off a blanket. He shook of the dust and walked back over to Mariel and draped it over her shoulders. Mariel looked up, he smiled warmly, she smiled back, her hazel eyes twinkling in the fire light.

"Thanks," she whispered, "No problem," he answered back. _Those eyes, _he thought_ they're_ _beautiful, all sparkly in the fire light, and. . . . _He shook his head, _what am I thinking?! This is Mariel you're talking about! Besides, even if I did love her, she probably wouldn't feel the same about me. _

Just as Dandin had sat down, there was a roar of thunder. Mariel instinctively grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be Dandin's arm. Even Dandin himself jumped, having been distracted by Mariel. Mariel had saw him jump and giggled at the expression on his face. When Dandin realized she was laughing at him, he blushed and smiled with embarrassment, then turned away. After that it was quiet for a moment, as the two confided with their own thoughts.

***

Dandin stared into the fire, thinking, about Mariel.

_She's beautiful, With her smiling hazel eyes, her playful smile, her carefree laugh and. . . . what am I thinking? And why do I keep thinking about her, like this? _He scratched his forehead._ It's probably just a crush or something, I'll get over it. It's not like I'm falling in love with her anything, right. . . .? _Dandin shook off the thought;_I gotta put my mind on something else, . . . like Redwall. Yeah, that'll work, hmm where to start? Well there's the food. Mmmm, the food, with the Triffles, puddings ,pies, flans, breads and cheeses, and the drinks, Durry makes great Strawberry Fizz, and October Ale. _

_Speaking of October Ale, I remember the time Rufe spewed some from his nose, while we were getting ready for the Abbot's Jubilee feast. _Dandin chuckled at the memory. _That was the same day Mariel came to Redwall. Swinging her Gullwhacker, covered in dirt, and her clothes were worn, that was when she had named herself Storm Gullwhacker, for she couldn't remember her real name. _

_Before Mother Mellus gave her a bath, you'd never have guessed that Storm and Mariel was the same mouse. _Dandin glanced over at Mariel, who was looking about the hut. _But they are._ Then looked back at the fire. _She really gave Mellus a test of her patience. But, it was worth it. . . . _

Dandin smirked, as he remembered when he saw Mariel after her 'scrubbing' She was totally changed, she no longer appeared to be a rough, and dirty traveler, but a soft, clean mousemaid._ With her hazel eyes, rimmed with long black lashes and . . . ._ _I'm thinking about her again. _Dandin shook his head, and sighed._I guess I should admit it, though I can't belive what I'm thinking!. . . I'm falling in love with my best friend. _He shook his head in amazement._ But, would she understand? _He hoped she would.

***

Mariel was looking around the hut, while letting the heat of the fire and the blanket warm her up. And, before she knew it she was staring at Dandin. He was staring into the fire, with a dazed expression on his face.

She wanted to say something to him, but couldn't bring her self to it, she just stared at him. She always had an odd feeling in her stomach when ever they were together, but she could never quite figure it out.

_It's just a phase,_ she thought. _It'll go away._ _But, maybe . . ._ she shook her head to get rid of the idea. They were best friends, she knew that. But then . . . why was she wishing it could be more. _Why am I thinking like this? _She thought. _Besides even if it was love, it wouldn't work, how could it, how could Dandin think or even feel the same way?_

Pushing away the thoughts she asked, "Dan, are you alright?"

Hearing Mariel's voice brought Dandin out of his thoughts. "Hmm, what? Oh, yeah, I'm ok."

Mariel still wasn't persuaded. "Are you sure? You look as if something's bothering you."

He knew something was bothering him. But, how could he tell her?

"No, n-nothing's bothering me." Would she understand if he told her? "W-why would you think that?"

Mariel answered in a tell-the-truth-or-else tone. "Dandin, I've known you for _three_ whole seasons. I think I can tell when something's bothering you or not."

The mouse warrior sighed and turned to Mariel, gazing into her glittering eyes. "Well, it's kinda . . .um, complicated," he stuttered, trying to find the right words. "and, uh . . . I don't know if you'll, er, understand, but ah. . . ."

While Dandin was babbling, it hit her. Dandin did feel the same. Mariel felt a rush of relief. She didn't let it show that she knew though, she wanted to know if he would tell her. Just to make sure. . . .

Seeing she wasn't convinced, Dandin looked down at the floor and sighed. "I guess I should just come out and say it." Mariel looked up at him curiously, "Say what?" she asked, trying not to smile.

"W-well, I've been thinking about this, a-and," Dandin looked up again at Mariel who was looking at him eagerly for his answer, making him even more nervous. "I think I-I lu—" Before he could finish Mariel's lips were softly pressing against his.

"I love you too," She finished for him when they parted. Dandin looked slightly shocked. As if he couldn't believe what had happened was real.

"Was that okay?" Mariel asked timidly, playing uneasily with the corner of the blanket. Dandin blinked, then grinned and nodded, as he replied,

"It was perfect." Dandin put his arm around her, and Mariel leaned on his shoulder.

***

The storm raged on, as the two mice warriors nestled together in the hut, infront of the fire, both looking at each other with a new light in their eyes. Not knowing what the next day would bring.


End file.
